trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Advantage class
With the increasing threats from multiple sources on many fronts the ADF has decided to put the Manta class back into production. However, there have been considerable advancements in starship design since the Manta was finalized. It was decided that a new class was required. To this end the Advantage class was designed. Outwardly identical to the Manta class, the size and form are not considered to need improvement, all the improvements are under the skin. However those improvements are sufficient to consider this a new class of ship. The Advantage class is designed from the keel up for DiSodium drives. She packs the latest in crystalmind computers, sensors, and shields. There are improvements in medical support and duration on station. The vessels will still be heavy frigates, not cruise ships. One of the things added is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. Antimatter storage is up 50% from what the Manta had. The Advantage can carry a much heavier marine force because they don't take up space. She is also slightly more versatile in that she can carry rescue gear and do the SAR mission. The Advantage class is not replacing the Manta class but supplementing it Controversy Yes there is some. The heavy frigate is not the favorite ship among Gentlebeing camp. the Guns & Butter crowd is all but dancing with delight. This particular design of heavy frigate is more a lighting rod than most because it is so specialized. Ships like the Sovereign class straddle the category between frigate and cruiser. There is nothing ambiguous about the Manta/Advantage. This is the can whup-ass comes in. However even the gentlest of Gentlebeings will grudgingly agree that hostile powers respect the Manta/Advantage class ships, and when they patrol a border it is a quieter border. Only crazy people want to see these vessels in action. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 500 -- The Advantage simply does not have the crew or the lab space, better sensors help. *Crew Comfort 1000 -- Yes the ship is small, but so is the crew. There is plenty of space. *Duration 600 -- The Advantage has an 20 month on station duration. She is not a long distance cruiser. *Medical facilities 1000 -- The Advantage can do the S&R mission. *Tactical maneuvering 1700 -- Centerline mounted nacelles mean this ship can flip around fast, she has the same impulse drive as the galaxy class with a much lower mass. *Strategic Speed 18000 -- cruise. Wf Ds8 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2200 -- Shielding improvements along with the fleet. *Offense 2500 -- Class 14 weapons. Lighter on the phasers but a significantly heavier quantum torpedo battery plus ion cannon. *Versatility 200 -- This is the can whup-ass comes in, there isn't room for much else. *Internal Security 2200 -- RI computer monitoring. Ships Block One: Dual core AWDs14 HE warp drives, G5 crystalmind computers. Class 14 shields and weapons. Quantum torpedoes, phasers, and ion cannon. *'Advantage CB-29' -- Built 2407 El Nanth Shipyards *'Quasar CB-30' -- Built 2007 Oz shipyards *'Pulsar CB-31' -- Built 2007 Oz shipyards *'Nova CB-32' -- Built 2407 El Nanth Shipyards *'Sigma CB-33' -- Built 2407 Felicity Shipyards *'Delta CB-34' -- Built 2407 Felicity Shipyards *'Caven CB-35' -- Built 2407 Association Shipyard *'Morgwien CB-36' -- Built 2407 Association Shipyard *'Determination CB-37' -- Built 2407 Oz Shipyards Block Two: *'Beki CB-38' -- Built 2408 Oz Shipyards *'Jasiri CB-39' -- Built 2408 Oz Shipyards *'Kutosha CB-40' -- Built 2408 Oz Shipyards *'Uukuta CB-41' -- Built 2408 Oz Shipyards *'Makara CB-42' -- Built 2408 El Nanth Shipyards *'Nguvu CB-43' -- Built 2408 El Nanth Shipyards *'Kandto NeAnsisi CB-44' -- Built 2408 El Nanth Shipyards *'Zadilan CB-45' -- Built 2408 Association Shipyard *'Striker CB-46' -- Built 2408 Association Shipyard Block Three *'Magnificent CB-49' -- Built 2410 Oz Spacedock Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Epiphany Trek